New School
by Percyjackson7298
Summary: "The cheerleaders then walked away, leaving my heart pounding as I stared after the stormy eyed girl…Annabeth. Why did I have the feeling that my first day would be better than I thought?..." My first fan fic so be nice please!T because i'm paronoid.
1. Meeting the cheerleaders

**Disclaimer: i do not own percy jackson but wouldn't i be cool if i did!**

I looked up at the gates of my new school. It was my first day at Goode high school and it was safe to say that I was nervous.. I'm tall strong 15 year old but I haven't had the best of luck with new schools. My mum and dad move around a lot so I never really had time to make real new friends. I've had jet black hair and sea green eyes. The only thing that's consistent in my life is the fact that I loved to swim. Every morning every day I go out and find the closest facility to me(pool or lake) and go for a leisurely swim. As I walked through the gates a group of cheerleaders strutted past me knocking me to the floor.

"Ha look at that dork" a red haired girl sneered at me. She was tall and skinny with wild hair that made her look a bit like that Greek monster..What was she called? Medusa!

"Rachel don't be mean!" a blonde curly haired girl said as she helped me up. She was very pretty with petite yet strong, muscled legs. I couldn't see her face but could tell she had a smile playing on her lips.

"Hi I'm Percy"

"Hi" said the girl with blonde hair "I'm Annabeth."

She turned towards me and looked into my eyes and I felt a surge of electric shoot through me as I stared into her stormy grey eyes.

The cheerleaders then walked away, leaving my heart pounding as I stared after the stormy eyed girl…Annabeth. Why did I have the feeling that my first day would be better than I thought?...

**AN-umm well that was it! please reveiw as i need ways to improve and stuff. thanks for reading.**


	2. Girls are weird

**Disclaimer: unfortuantly i _still_ don't own Percy Jackson but i would be totally epic if i did!**

As I walked towards the schools office I couldn't get the image of those stormy grey eyes out of my head. It was like they were haunting me. I arrived at the office and knocked on the door.

"Yes love" an old whiny voice called

"Ummmm I've come for my new timetable. I'm Percy Jackson. " I nervously replied

"Oh yes, of course love I will just get it."

"Ok."

I stood waiting in the office and some leaflets in the corner caught my eye. There was a swimming gala soon and the school had a swimming pool we could practise in. Hmmmm there were also football tryouts soon. I wondered if I'd be any good? Worth a go I suppose. As I was stood in the small reception I didn't feel the breeze as someone else entered the small space with me.

"Excuse me." An arrogant voice said to me.

I turned around to be faced with the tall red haired girl I had seen earlier.

"Hi" she said to me. "I'm Rachel have we met?"

"Yes" I said coldly " You knocked me to the ground this morning.."

"Oh right..Yeah sorry about that" she said almost sheepishly. "Want to start again?"

"Ummm sure" I said slightly confused.

"Cool" she exclaimed and she playfully nudged my arm while giving me a friendly grin. She exchanged a few words with the receptionist and then turned back towards me.

"Cya around!" she said as she left.

I would never understand girls I decided. The receptionist came out and handed me a flimsy piece of paper.

"Your timetable sweetie."

"Oh yeah, thanks" I said as I took the paper.

I quickly glanced at it. Right then, off to English.

**AN-Right then well that was it...was it really bad?... please tell me what other characters you want to see ba bye**


	3. I almost get to english

**Hi everybody I want to start with a shout out to ffsah1 for being the first to review my story and giving me some great advice! Thanks again ffsah1**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Percy Jackson (sad face) never mind**

I left the secretary's office and began to make my way over to my English lesson. On my way I looked out of the window and saw a sandy haired boy with elfish features with his arms around the cheerleader I had seen earlier…. Annabeth. I vaguely caught the words of the sandy haired boy

"Got to get my books." He said, or something along those lines.

My heart plummeted as I saw them part ways with a small kiss. I didn't even know this girl but my heart skipped a beat when I saw her look at me and smile.

She came in through the door behind me.

"Hi, Percy isn't it?"

"Ummm yeah" I stuttered, "aren't you Annabeth?"

She grinned "Yeah that's me, so what you got next?"

"engli.." I was about to reply but then a girl came up to Annabeth and tapped on her shoulder.

She had black spiky hair and a top with a picture of a Barbie head on it. It stated, death to Barbie.

"Hi Thalia, what's up?" Annabeth said

"I'll tell you what's up Annabeth, Your good for nothing boyfriend is what's up! He took my bag and then when I finally got it back I opened it only to find it stuffed with Barbie dolls! I mean what is up with him?"

Annabeth laughed and replied to Thalia, "Are you sure it wasn't Connor or Travis? This sounds like the kinda thing they would do."

"No they wouldn't dare do that after what I did to them last time!" She got an evil glint her eyes and I made a mental note not to get on the bad side of this girl.

"Hmm well I'm sure Luke didn't mean to upset you Thals."

" Well he's starting to get on my nerves Annabeth I mean we only just got back to school and already he's up to his tricks! It's got to stop…"

"Ok I'll have a word with him for you. And by the way this is Percy."

I stared at them blankly, I hadn't meant to but I realised I had just been standing there listening to their conversation.

They stared at me expectantly and I realised they wanted me to say something.

" hi umm I better get going I've got to get to my English class" I walked away blushing furiously.

What room, What room? Damn I couldn't find the classroom anywhere..

Aha! Here it is. I tapped on the door and then realised that it was empty. Was I really the first to class? Wow well that had never happened to me before. I looked around only to see Annabeth and Thalia walking towards me in deep conversation. I inwardly cringed as I also saw the sandy haired boy walking towards me. He snuck up behind Annabeth and snaked his arms around her waist.

Thalia looked at me and pretended to be sick. I grinned at her and she walked over to me as more kids began walking over to us.

"Hi, I didn't really catch your name before. You kind of ran off." She smirked at me.

I felt the blood rising in my cheeks.

"yeah…I said sorr-" Just as I was about to finish my sentence a old fat man came waddling towards the classroom.

" File in please class. For those of you that don't know me I'm Mr Dionysus …"

**AN-Ok thanks for reading everyone. Please review again and tell me what you want to happen in the English lesson ba bye!…**


	4. I meet Luke

**First off thank you to: Awesome.A.K., LaughLoverCrystal, crazytrainryder, harrysalvatorecullen and ffsah1 for reviewing my story! Thank you sooo much!**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Percy Jackson :'( (sob, sob)**

Mr Dionysus led us into the small classroom and I went straight for the seat in the back corner. At least there the teacher can't see you if you doze off.

I pulled the chair out from under the desk and was just about to sit down when I felt a strong arm on my shoulder blade. I turned around to be faced with the boy who had been with Annabeth earlier.

"Excuse me." He said to me with mock politeness, " but that's my seat.."

"I can't see a name tag on it." I retorted. I instantly regretted it.

He grabbed the back of my jacket and pulled me towards him…

"What did you just say to me? I'll give you this mate you've got nerve, but enough enough now shift out of the way. Now!"

"No! I was here first so who do you think you are!Find another seat."

He narrowed his eyes and was about to reply when the fat man who was meant to be teaching us came over.

"Is there a problem boys?"

Neither of us replied, we just glared at each other.

I looked past the boys shoulder and realised that all the class were staring at us with wide eyes.

Annabeth was staring at me with a shocked look in her eyes. And all the boys were looking at me with a new respect.

"Luke I hope we're not causing trouble again." The teacher stated.

I still didn't understand why everybody was looking at me as if I had just spoken another language…

"No sir." Luke said with such a sincere look on his face that I almost believed that he was completely innocent.

" I was just helping the new boy choose where to sit sir…"

A few people near us scoffed.

"Well then if there isn't a problem why aren't we all sat down ready to learn?"

Everybody scuffled to their seats and I quickly sat down before this 'Luke' could push me out of the way.

He ended up sitting down in the seat directly in front of me with Annabeth sitting next to him. The girl I had been talking to earlier, Thalia, was sitting next to Annabeth and to my dismay the odd girl that was in the secretary's office decided to sit next to me.

"hi, remember me? We met earlier" she said enthusiastically to me.

"Yeah…I do...hi…" I mumbled..

"If we are all done talking! I would like to begin teaching!" Mr Dionysus yelled out to the class. He took a swig from a bottle and I had the strangest feeling that he wasn't drinking water.

He got a boy to hand us all a book out and we were just about to write our names on our books when a loud ringing noise rang through the school. It sounded like an alarm!

Everybody groaned and muttered stuff like "not again" and " Travis and connor."

"ok everybody can we all leave the classroom please. Hurry up everybody if theres a fire we need to get out quickly."

Nobody took any notice of him though so I assumed that this happened a lot.

I was just about to leave the classroom when I went flying into the air.

I turned around to see Luke with his arms around Annabeth laughing at me. Annabeth was stood by him looking uneasy.

"Have a nice trip idiot?" Luke laughed at me again and walked away from me…

I stood up and shook myself off when a tall lanky boy blocked my view.

"Hi! I'm Nico, What's your name?"

**AN- I know it had a weird ending sorry.. I'm not sure what to do next? Is there any scenes anybody particularly wants to see? Sorry if it was rubbish :( please review..Ba bye**


End file.
